


Of Sassy Hawks and an Amused Sensei

by Rikkamaru



Series: Shadow Hands [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Naruto AU, and nijimura knows it, takao is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkamaru/pseuds/Rikkamaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintarou found a Hawk Summon in a bush that he helps. It won't stop calling him "Shin-chan".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sassy Hawks and an Amused Sensei

Shintarou adjusted his glasses and took aim again. Just before he released the senbon, he heard a chirp, making him twitch. The senbon struck the bullseye regardless, but not having it in the dead center made something in the weapon specialist hiss. Right before he shot another senbon, he heard the chirp again and twitched the exact same amount, making the needle dig in right next to the other.

Huffing, the green-haired genin began looking for the source of his annoyance, his eyes landing on the bush beside him when he heard the shrubbery chirp. He quickly began searching through it, grumbling in annoyance at whatever was disturbing his training. When he reached the bottom of the bush, Shintarou felt his eyes go wide in surprise.

It was a bird, barely old enough to sustain itself without its mother and leave the nest. It chirped at him happily, its injured wing lying limp beside it. It then struggled up and began dragging itself closer to him, and Shintarou scowled.

"Stop moving around you idiot," he chastised the bird and he might have felt ridiculous for doing it if it weren't for the fact that the bird actually listened to him, stopping and chirping demandingly at him. Frowning to cover how his lips had twitched at the bird's actions, Shintarou grudgingly picked it up and examined it more carefully. The break didn't look too bad, but he had only just begun studying medical ninjutsu and wouldn't be able to heal it himself.

Better go to sensei.

He brought the bird's face closer and scowled. "Bite me and I'll leave you behind." The bird chirped agreeably and Shintarou began collecting his weapons from the boards around them. Soon he was stalking out of the training ground with the bird tucked into the crook of his arm, the bird snuggling into his warmth.

On his way back to the house, Shintarou focused for a moment and sent out a pulse of chakra to the emerald earring his sensei had presented him after their first C-rank, when his adoption into the clan had been successful. **Sensei?**

He got a response immediately. _**Shintarou? Is everything alright?**_

**Yes, sensei. I was practicing at one of the training grounds when I found an injured bird. It wouldn't shut up until I agreed to bring it back with me.**

He felt a pause in their conversation and Shintarou had the sneaking suspicion that his guardian was laughing at him when he responded. _**I see. I will show you what I can to help you with healing your little nuisance.**_

**Arigatou.**

_**Always.**_ Shintarou hid a smile at the parting remark and hurried back to the clan house. When he arrived at the front of the traditional house, Shuuzou was sitting there waiting for him, carving gently into quartz stone with chakra-covered fingers.

He stopped in front of his guardian and nodded in greeting. "Shuuzou-sensei."

Shuuzou stopped fiddling with the stone and smiled at him. "Shintarou, welcome home." His smile morphed into a smirk when he caught sight of the bird in the green-haired boy's arms. "And this must be the little nuisance," he teased, petting it on the head when it chirped curiously at him. "Come on in; I found some diagrams on bird anatomy. Your little friend looks like a hawk, and we fortunately have a diagram for him."

"He's not my friend," Shintarou denied instantly, shifting the bird more comfortably as he entered the house and removed his shoes for indoor shoes. Shuuzou nodded in understanding, but Shintarou was fairly certain it wasn't to his statement. They then moved to the room typically used for healing. It had various salves that Shuuzou experimented with and formulas for medicines and poisons that Satsuki was studying on the side while she was in the Academy. On the table was a diagram of the physiology of hawks, and Shuuzou adjusted it until it showed a diagram of the wing clearly.

"Alright, place the bird on the table please." Shintarou did so and watched as his sensei gently extended the bird's wing despite its protests, checking along the bone with his other hand. "The injury is not too bad; a fracture at worst. Nothing's out of place and you're able to heal minor wounds; try to heal this. I'll keep an eye on you and stop you if I think something's wrong."

Shintarou nodded in agreement and summoned up medical chakra. Once it appeared in his hand, the genin hesitantly put it on the bird's wing, who began chirping encouragingly (and Shintarou wondered at the creature's intelligence at that point) at him. They held that position for about a minute before Shuuzou sighed and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Excellent, Shintarou. The wing healed perfectly. He'll be just fine." Shintarou nodded, and felt his previously tensed shoulders relax in relief. "So what are you going to do with it?"

The genin sniffed and adjusted his glasses. "Well I wouldn't know. It needed to be healed; it's been healed. What more is there to it?"

Shuuzou shot him a look out of the corner of his eye as he offered the bird his arm, which it happily perched on. "We could keep him," he offered, standing to leave, Shintarou getting up to follow him out of reflex. "A trained hawk is particularly useful scouts and weapons specialists. And, as you also are training to be a medic-nin, something to scout while you heal your teammates is valuable as well."

Shintarou was fascinated by the idea. "That sounds logical," he agreed, next to his sensei as they moved into the kitchen for food. "Will registration of an animal partner be easy?"

"It should be." Shuuzou offered the bird a bit of fish from the fridge and set about getting dinner ready, the bird having moved to his shoulder and watching on in interest. "We found Nigou during the cleanup following the Kyuubi attack, and the registration then wasn't bad at all. We'll take him to the Hokage when we go in for a mission tomorrow and see about getting him properly registered."

Shintarou nodded then paused. "Him?" he asked, and Shuuzou nodded as well.

"Yep. The diagrams helped me distinguish his crest and height to his age to be a male. Also, before I forget to ask, did you feel any chakra beneath his skin?" His sensei sounded curious as he chopped up the bird he'd gotten from the fridge, occasionally stopping to give the gleeful hawk on his shoulder pieces of meat that he deemed inedible to the humans in the clan.

Shintarou adjusted his glasses and thought back. Now that he thought about it… "Yes, I did feel chakra other than the normal natural chakra that the messenger hawks typically had. What does that mean?"

"It means," Shuuzou sounded amused now, and the hawk looked bashful on his shoulder, "that this hawk is a lying little shit that is capable of speech. So what's your name?" He directed the last question at the hawk, who actually laughed a little.

"You got me sensei," the hawk confessed, and Shintarou could only stare as the bird bowed a little from his spot on his sensei's shoulder to him. "The name's Takao and it's a pleasure to actually talk to you both."

"…sensei?" The genin knew his voice was a little strangled, but how else was he supposed to act when a hawk he had been fairly certain was incapable of human speech suddenly started speaking eloquently to him and his guardian?

Shuuzou seemed to have been at least suspecting this to happen, because he seemed unbothered as he began explaining what was going on. "Takao here is most likely a hawk summon who decided to self-summon himself here. Since he was injured, he was likely in a scuffle in the Summon World and summoned himself here when he gained the injury. He likely didn't want to say he was a summon so that we didn't take advantage of him or something."

"That's about right, yeah." Takao agreed. He then ducked his head and looked up at Shintarou mournfully. "I'm sorry I tricked you, Shin-chan. I just didn't know how nice you were then."

Shintarou stared at the repentant hawk silently for a moment before sighing. "Don't call me Shin-chan," he scolded. "And I'm certainly not _nice_." He frowned the word, and saw Shuuzou turn away to hide a smile, but Takao flew into his arms before he could say anything to his guardian.

"Of course Shin-chan is nice!" he chirped, blatantly ignoring the first part of his sentence. "You healed me when I was hurt and didn't expect anything in return! You're so nice~!"

"Don't say stupid things!"

"In fact, I'm going to be your partner! I'll get you signed to the Hawk Summoning Scroll and stay with you forever and ever!"

"Go to hell!"

By the sink, Shuuzou couldn't breathe from laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, I am suspicious when a character slowly starts moving their way into the story. First Hanamiya, now Takao. Who next, Himuro?


End file.
